1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to improved receptacles for collecting oil and other liquids which drip from the underside of engines and to their method of manufacture and deployment particularly in boats equipped with inboard engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, it has become more and more apparent that our natural resources are not as plentiful as they were once believed to be. Indeed, it has come to be realized that unless positive steps are taken to conserve our natural resources and to preserve the beauty of our land and seas, future generations will not experience the features of the world which present generations take for granted. The present invention results from the inventor's sincere desire to achieve such conservation and, specifically, in relation to our inland and coastal waterways.
This concern for our natural resources is not a new one, but it has received added emphasis in recent years. Hence, there have been prior attempts to provide solutions for the problems to which the present invention relates. Typical of the solutions known to the inventor are those disclosed in U.S. Patents to McCord, No. 3,785,451; to Robel et al, No. 3,661,227; and to Tribuzi, No. 3,333,652.
The McCord patent, for example, discloses an automobile diaper which is secured in position under those portions of an automobile subject to dripping oil. It is rectangular in shape and comprises a double layer envelope which contains a mass of absorbent material. The diaper lies in substantially a single plane, has no sidewalls, and must be disposed of when it becomes fully saturated with oil. Because of its highly flexible construction, the McCord diaper is intended for use under specific automotive devices and not under the entire engine.
The Robel et al patent discloses a drainage collection container for placement on the floor of a garage. It is adapted to be driven over by a vehicle and the sides of the container have substantial thickness described as being composed of foamed plastic or other resilient material capable of being deformed or crushed by vehicle tires passing over it but having a memory to return to its normal cross section when released. As described, the outer dimensions of the container are greater than the outer dimensions of a vehicle with which it is to be used.
The patent to Tribuzi discloses an oil catching apron for placement under a vehicle engine and transmission including a flexible foundation sheet provided on its upper surface with an absorbent pad positioned to absorb dripping oil. The foundation sheet is provided with elastic cords for suspending it from suitable portions of the vehicle's structure. Presumably, the absorbent pad is removed and replaced when it becomes saturated.
Also known to the inventor are patents which do not relate to devices for the collection of dripping oil from the underside of a motor vehicle, but which should be considered in connection with the patentability of the present invention. Typical patents of interest are those to Conescu, U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,854, and to Van Wormer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,494. Both of these patents relate to folding boxes and include interlocking flap constructions which enable a user to rapidly set up a box in a three dimensional construction from a two dimensional blank.
In some instances, the prior art disclosed complex oil collection devices which were expensive to manufacture and maintain and which were not readily applicable to existing boats in which the inboard engines were already in place.